Pretty Please
by nomomi
Summary: It's the first day of the new year, but MC is preoccupied with finishing her paper due soon at school. How will Saeyoung get to spend this special day with her? Or will he not? Written under the prompt: internet explorer shyly asks you to make it your default browser Saeyoung/MC: New Year Special


**A/N:** New Year's Day Special lol Wrote this in 15 minutes, under the prompt:

Internet Explorer shyly asks you to be the default browser on your laptop.

Happy 2017, everyone! ✩✩✩✩

 **Title:** Pretty Please

2017 was dawning nearer and nearer, but MC's paper due on the fourth day of January has not found its conclusion yet. Worse, its results and discussion were mess, to the point where most of the results contradicted her target hypotheses.

"I'm never gonna finish this," she said, as she scratched the back of her head with her blotting pen.

"Wait, maybe I should search another relevant literature for these obnixious findings," she decided. Immediately, she moved the mouse towards the start button with the objective of opening her bookmarked web pages in her Google Chrome.

"Hmm?" She said in confusion. She was certain that the icon of her internet browser was accessible in the display above the start button, but it was surprisingly nowhere to be found.

She closed the display, and clicked the start button again, hoping that she just missed seeing the icon due to, perhaps, the fatigue that has set in her.

But it was to no avail.

The Google Chrome icon, or any hints that could help solve the minute mystery were nowhere to be found.

"Argh!" She screamed, as she crumpled the paper near her out of frustration, and threw it to who-knows-where-it-fell.

"It's only a few minutes before midnight–" she paused, as she looked towards her wall clock with its hour hand striking at 12, and continued, "— just few seconds past 12 midnight, but the new year's punishing me already!" She groaned.

"My Google Chrome is missing, and so are my literature…what am I going to do now? How could I finish this paper?" She complained, while resigning in a deep sigh as she leaned back at her chair lazily.

Then, she slapped her face lightly, and said to herself, "No, no. MC, don't give up. You have to finish this!"

She leaned closer to the monitor of her laptop, and began searching for an alternative internet browser.

"Aha! Internet Explorer!" She exclaimed.

She was about to double-click the icon when she realized the cons of using Internet Explorer nowadays: laggy, unfriendly user interface, and the scum of all errors — the unwanted, random, forced closures.

MC shook her head as she imagined all possible frustrations and horrors that the Internet Explorer might bring her. She badly knew that she wouldn't need another heartache, not now.

Just as MC hovered her mouse away from the Internet Explorer icon, a window suddenly popped out in her screen:

"Pretty lady~ Won't you even try to open me and see my beauty?"

Under it were two buttons displaying choices:

"Yes please, and "No;;;".

Amused, yet bewildered as to the chance of her PC infected with an unknown virus, MC clicked "Yes please".

Then, another window popped, and showed the following:

"But before I can open myself to you, you have to, um, you know, make me believe that it is only I, your dear Internet Explorer, that is on your mind now~ tee hee."

The two options given this time were:br"What should I do for you, dear Internet Explorer?", and "No! Bring back my true love Google Chrome!"

MC wanted so badly to click the latter option, but the joy that this mayhem brought her in her lonely New Year's dawn enticed her to humor this anomaly longer, thus she click the first option.

"I-It's not that I am possessive, but I want you to want me…I mean, choose me over other browsers there. So, will you ma-/ppmake me your um, default browser?"

MC laughed boisterously after reading the third pop-up. She knew who made this. Yes, it would be no one else but him.

Definitely.

MC continued reading the choices given to her, as follows:

"Make Internet Explorer your default brower", and "I hate you go away;;".

Of course the right answer was too evident for her that she immediately pressed the first option. Swiftly, her monitor displayed the Internet Explorer browser. Upon checking, MC noticed that it was already loading the home page set, " ".

The page started playing a video which flashed honey buddha chips, cans of PHD Pepper, and sushi placed in boxes familiar to MC. Then, it flashed:

"MC

I

Miss

You.

Will you

Spend

The first day

Of this year

With

Me

?

;;"

Two options immeduately followed the message:

"Yes" and "No"

MC, flustered upon seeing this, selected "no".

Then, she immediately called Saeyoung, which, luckily, he immediately picked up.

"You chose your paper and school over me, I'm hurt~" Saeyoung jokingly said as soon as he received the call.

"Saeyoung, you see, I don't want to spend the first day of 2017 with you

because want to spend all the days of my life with you."

Saeyoung replied, "Me too."

A pause filled the air, but it wasn't awkward nor unsettling. It was too comfortable and warm that words would fall short to express how they mutually felt.

"MC, will you open your door now? I have Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper!" Saeyoung replied.

"Have I already said how much I love you?" She teasingly said, as she ran towards the door, and welcomed this special day and the days yet to come with this special person.


End file.
